


Clichês

by kristalt



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Casamento, M/M, começando a postar as minhas fics ptbr aqui tambem, eu tenho que me segurar com essas tags, festa, mas eles sao irrelevantes prometo, mas infelizmente não é o deles, minha primeira fic seongjoong, ptbr da um pau no ingles so nao conta pras gringas, salva pela minha beta, seongjoong, tem heteros se casando, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristalt/pseuds/kristalt
Summary: Seonghwa foi convidado para um evento que ele considera cheio de clichês, mas em um local tão tradicional, conhecer alguém que o tire da sua zona de conforto pode ser interessante essa noite.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 4





	Clichês

**Author's Note:**

> Ola, resolvi começar a postar minhas fics ptbr aqui tambem. Possivelmente, um dia, voltarei postar em ingles aqui (se minha beta me salvar) talvez no proximo seongjoong week.  
> Boa leitura!♥

Existem clichês em casamentos. A pessoa que vai invejar e falar mal de tudo depois, a que fala gritando com todo mundo para chamar atenção, a que tenta ir com um vestido mais chamativo que o da noiva, a que chora o casamento todo, é por ai vai. E meu desejo hoje é ser um deles: o bêbado.

Estou aqui no meu quinto copo de alguma bebida alcoólica desejando que essa palhaçada acabe. Casamentos são chatos, cansativos, longos e somos obrigados a ser simpáticos com pessoas que não gostamos e pessoas que não conhecemos. E não tem como eu aguentar isso sóbrio, principalmente por ser um casamento hétero.

Nada contra, tenho até amigos que são e um deles é o noivo, mas precisamos concordar que já deu de casal hétero nesse mundo, é preciso inovar esses casamentos. Casa uns gays, umas lésbicas ou até mesmo um trio, por que não? Existem muitas regras em uma cerimônia que é realizada para celebrar o amor, parece muito mais uma fechada de negócios ou um novo contrato de empresa, então por isso que não a levo tão a sério. Pode ser também inveja, pois eu nunca terei isso por eu ser um homem que somente namora homens? Sim, pode ser. Mas não ligo.

Muitas vezes ouvi dos meus amigos “Seonghwa, você tem certeza que você quer viver a sua vida toda sozinho?” E eu concordava como se fosse verdade, mas por dentro pensava “Eu só queria um benzinho pra chamar de meu.”

Meus pensamentos foram cancelados abruptamente quando um homem se aproximou de mim, oferecendo-me um copo novo de bebida, já que o meu estava vazio há alguns minutos na minha mão.

– Vejo que casamentos não estão entre uma das suas coisas favoritas.

– O que? Não, quer dizer, tanto faz. Mas de onde você tirou isso?

– Estava te observando e você fazia cara de deboche no meio dos votos dos padrinhos.

– Eram votos estranhos, era difícil não fazer essa cara. O homem contando que eles transaram com as mesmas garotas na mesma festa no dia que se conheceram em um casamento, não acho que seja considerado romântico, somente se fosse algum conto de internet onde eles se descobrem futuros namorados.

O homem desconhecido riu, dando um gole na sua bebida. Ele se vestia de modo diferente dos outros, digo, existia um padrão, que era o terno, mas o dele estava com a gravata um pouco frouxa e tinha uma bandana amarrada na cintura, e seu cabelo terminava em mullets onde tinha algumas mini tranças, como se ele fosse contratado pra fazer um show vestido de algum personagem do piratas do caribe.

– Noivo ou a noiva? – perguntou o moço para mim.

– Que?

– Você veio por quem?

– Ah, noivo. Trabalhamos juntos.

– Você é hétero também ou só finge?

Engasgo-me com a bebida após a pergunta, fazendo o outro rir enquanto batia de leve nas minhas costas como se me ajudasse a parar de tossir.

– Pelo jeito finge. Enfim, sou Hongjoong, prazer. Você?

– Seonghwa. E sobre a sua pergunta...eu...não sei...só...

– Tudo bem, relaxa Seonghwa. Não vou contar pra ninguém e muito menos precisa se explicar pra mim.

Eu não disse mais nada, eu sempre era acostumado a deixar claro que sou hétero, não só no meu trabalho mas como em todos os eventos sociais que eu ia e tinha algum desconhecido. Mas, estranhamente, eu não me sentia na obrigação de fazer isso com Hongjoong, agora.

– São engraçadas as roupas de casamento, você sabe que as pessoas gastaram muito para usar essa peça apenas uma vez e ainda assim escolhem roupas horríveis.

– Começa pela noiva, parece um burrito enrolado em uma guardanapo.

– Seonghwa, – Hongjoong disse calmamente – a noiva é minha irmã.

Parabéns, Seonghwa. Uma estrelinha de bom menino pra você.

– Quer dizer, não de um modo negativo, particularmente eu gosto de burritos, é um prato típico mexicano muito gostoso.

– Ta dizendo que quer comer minha irmã?

– Não! Meu deus, não!

Hongjoong começou a gargalhar enquanto eu olhava pra ele com medo, será que é daqueles homens que ri antes de socar a cara de alguém?

– Você está suando de nervoso e mesmo assim continua fofo. Relaxa, eu concordo com você, minha irmã está parecendo um burrito. E não do jeito positivo. Eu falei pra ela escolher outro vestido, ela parece que deitou no chão e foi rolando pela sala até terminar o tecido e aí costuraram nela. Mas bem, ela nunca foi boa em escolher roupas, então não tem como salvar, é um histórico de péssimas escolhas, contando também com o marido. Nada contra, porém não é alguém que pode se chamar de charmoso.

Ele disse que eu sou fofo?

A madrinha estava agora mais chorando do que falando sobre a amizade de anos com a noiva, pelo que entendi é 6 ou 16, ela chorava muito enquanto dizia os anos e sua voz já estava fanha com o nariz lotado de catarro além de uma dicção impossível de se entender em um dia normal. Deus salve essa alma.

– Ela já quis ficar comigo. – Hongjoong comenta aleatoriamente como se fosse uma conversa que já existisse naquele espaço em vez do silêncio desde que ele me chamou de fofo.

– Quem?

– A madrinha. Ela dava em cima de mim quando ia visitar minha irmã.

– Vocês já ficaram?

– Não, meu deus não.

– Não gosta de mulheres? – Não podia perder essa oportunidade.

– Não quando elas são menores de idade, né? Minha irmã é dois anos mais nova que eu, quando a amiga dela dava em cima de mim não tinha nem 18.

– Ah, mas gosta de mulheres. – Afirmo demonstrando sem querer minha tristeza. Não que eu esteja afim dele, mas ter imaginado alguém afim de mim era algo interessante. Apenas isso.

– Sim. De homens também, caso seja isso que você esteja tentando saber.

Não falei nada, apenas dei mais um gole na minha bebida. Depois de tanta gente chata falando, chegou a hora da dança dos noivos e depois do pessoal chegar pra dançar. E eu estava torcendo pra nenhuma mulher me chamar pra dançar porque o álcool já estava fazendo efeito e eu seria muito grosso dizendo "não, prefiro rola".

– Vem? – De repente uma mão apareceu na minha frente, lotada de anéis e unhas pintada de preto. Vejo que pertencia a Hongjoong que sorria pra mim, esperando a minha resposta.

– O que?

– Dançar, uma dança comigo, o que você acha?

– Para, parece que você está convidando uma princesa para uma dança no Palácio real.

– Não, para a princesa a gente faz assim. – Hongjoong se abaixou, se reverenciando pra mim e ainda de cabeça baixa e mão estirada perguntou se eu daria a honra de uma dança, me chamando de Príncipe. Naquele momento eu olhava para os lados, rindo de nervoso, procurando se alguém observava a gente.

– Ok, ok! Mas só para você parar de fazer eu passar vergonha nesse lugar.

Hongjoong me puxou quando eu peguei em sua mão e entrelaçou seus braços pela minha cintura.

– Precisa disso?

– Você precisa se permitir mais, Seonghwa.

– Eu ter saído de casa para isso é me permitir demais.

– Precisa falar e fazer mais coisas que pensa. Exemplo, o que você está pensando agora?

– O que? Não sei, nada. – Mentira, estava pensando em como era bom estar nos braços dele e como eu estava bravo por assumir isso.

– Viu, se reprime muito.

– Ah é, o que você está pensando agora?

Hongjoong aproximou mais seu rosto do meu, sussurrando:

– Estou pensando em como você é um homem bonito e eu estou louco pra beijar sua boca e arrancar suas roupas desde que te vi na festa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, quero te levar em um encontro romântico antes de tudo isso.

– Você pensou tudo isso agora?

– Sim, quando eu cheguei perto de você estava pensando coisas do tipo “Quais serão as fantasias sexuais que esse homem tem?”.

– Você é ridículo. – comentei, rindo.

– Quer me beijar?

– Você é muito abusado e convencido.

– Não sou, eu perguntei, não afirmei. Só queria saber de você quer mesmo antes que eu beije você na frente de todo mundo e leve um tapa.

– Não, por favor aqui não, meu chefe ta logo ali.

Hongjoong me puxou pra fora do salão, levando para o jardim atrás da festa. Ele se encostou na parede e segurando minha mão, fixando o olhar em mim de uma forma sugestiva.

– E então, você está longe do seu chefe. Você quer me beijar ou não?

Eu não sabia o que falar. Provavelmente travei por alguns minutos naquele momento. Não queria falar sim e ter que arriscar ser pego por alguém naquela hora, mas também não queria falar não e perder a oportunidade de beijá-lo.

Ele continuava me olhando, esperando uma resposta minha com toda a calma que pudesse existir no mundo.

Eu me aproximei dele, colocando a mão em sua nuca, cada vez que chegava mais perto de sua boca eu me afastava como se tivesse levado um choque. E tentei isso mais duas vezes, até que Hongjoong começou a rir..

– Relaxa, não precisa se obrigar a me beijar só para provar algo pra mim. Fica tranquilo---

Antes dele terminar a frase eu puxei ele pra perto de mim e o beijei. Nossos lábios se encontraram de um jeito desesperador, mas continuaram de um modo lento e delicado. Hongjoong beijava muito bem e eu estava agradecendo por ter feito essa escolha. Ficamos nos beijando por mais alguns minutos até ele interromper.

– Acha que vão sentir sua falta lá dentro?

– Duvido, alguém deve ter pensando que dei um perdido para fugir e voltar pra casa.

– Ótimo, minha irmã deve estar pensando a mesma coisa de mim, que fugi daqui para qualquer outro lugar. Então Seonghwa, tenho uma outra pergunta para você...na minha casa ou na sua?

**Author's Note:**

> veja outras fics minhas no meu [ spirit ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/kristalxhunter) e me siga no twitter @tinkersstar


End file.
